Never Say Never
by BritishPixie
Summary: Mary Williams is a stubborn young lady in Victorian England, and completely unhappy with her life. But when she wakes up in Neverland, will Captain Hook be able to win her heart? Overhaul begun, read again, friends!
1. Of Crocodiles and Captains

**Author note: I don't own Hook, Peter, the pirates, or Neverland (a children's hospital in the UK does), although I do claim Mary. The rating is just to be safe because of insinuations and possible content later on. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Mary looked around blankly. Where was she? She'd gone to bed as usual, wishing that she would just disappear, that she could be happy for once... But then she'd woken up to the most beautiful place she'd ever seen, except in dreams she'd had as a very small child. Blue sky and sea, a green forest, soft sand under her bare feet... Surely she'd died at last and gone to heaven!

She stood, running her fingers through her black hair. A shout from behind her made her whirl around in surprise. There, in the morning sun, was a ship. It would have been rather beautiful, if it were cleaner. Seaweed hung from the figurehead, a skeletal mermaid, and she could tell that the decks had not been washed any time in recent memory. The crew looked about the same as the ship, save one: a tall man with black curls going partially down his back. He moved to the bow to get a better look at her, also allowing her to see him. He was rather thin, but well muscled, his entire bearing speaking of elegance. As she studied him, Mary noticed that he didn't have a right hand, just a sparkling hook, complementing the gold threads in his scarlet coat.

* * *

Captain Hook watched the girl on the shore watching him. She was quite beautiful, wearing only a nightgown, her hair tossed by the wind. She was shorter than he, as was normal with almost every person he met, but not so short that she would have to stretch to see his face. She had a strong figure, yet not without... _womanly merits_, to put it nicely. He assumed from the way she held herself that she had been raised as a lady, and was therefore entirely out of her element, and vulnerable.

"Shall we fetch 'er, Cap'n?" Bill Jukes asked, looking from Hook to the girl. Hook nodded, then turned and walked back onto the main deck. Then, just because he felt like it, he plunged his hook into the nearest crewman, Johnny Mullroy was his name. The first mate, Smee, had wisely stayed at the wheel until the captain had passed. Hook gave a satisfied smile as he heard a shriek from the shore, signifying that the girl had seen.

"Smee," Hook said impatiently, opening the door to the cabin, "bring her to my quarters when she's been fetched. I'd like to have a word with her."

* * *

Mary watched in horror as the innocent man fell, wondering why he'd met such an end. She saw a boat start out towards her, realizing that it was meant to take her out to the ship. She started to walk to it when a sudden gust of wind blew out the flag of the ship, revealing the skull and crossbones of a pirate flag. As soon as she saw, Mary stopped dead in her tracks.

Stranded in a strange land, with only pirates for company! Knowing that her best chance for survival lay with the pirates, she continued out toward the ship, getting into the boat. She slapped at the hands of the men when they tried to help her, pride numbing her sensibility. The crewmen shrugged it off, thinking that she was just odd.

* * *

Hook loosened the straps on the harness that held his iron claw to what was left of his arm for a moment, hissing with the pain of the injury and relief of the tight straps being loosened. A lost hand was something that never truly healed, no matter how much he liked the replacement. He tightened the straps again as he heard the crew on the deck once more, putting back on his coat and sitting down just as Smee entered with the girl.

Now that he was seeing her up close, he saw that she was more beautiful than he'd thought. Emerald green eyes looked through heavy lashes, a round, full face complemented by equally full lips. He nearly let his eyes travel the rest of her, but quickly reprimanded himself. Bad form, to look at a lady as such at the first meeting.

* * *

Mary looked over the desk at the man whom she assumed was the captain. He was quite attractive, with a black beard and mustache gracing a thin face and periwinkle blue eyes studying her. His wasn't exactly a kind face, but appearances could be deceiving. His lips curled up in a perpetual smirk, a smile that a snake might wear when trying to snare dinner. Even with his unsettling smile, Mary didn't think he looked very threatening, until she saw the claw again. It was sharp, still slightly wet with the blood of the crewman this captain had killed not so long ago. Although she was quite brave, she backed up slightly as he stood and moved towards her.

"Good morning, my dear. I am Captain James Hook. Welcome aboard the _Jolly Rodger_." He bowed slightly, kissing her hand. Mary snatched her hand away from him in disgust, stumbling back from the force. Hook let out a small growl of anger, standing straight and looking down at her. His blue eyes were furious, a red spark growing in them. His hook rose and nearly descended, but then his anger subsided as he thought better of killing her. True, it was bad form to kill a lady, but was her eyes that stopped him. In them, he'd not seen fear, but defiance, daring him to strike. Was she really _challenging_ him? This girl intrigued the captain, and so he decided to let her live. Hook also wouldn't have minded her... company, if he could just get through her stubbornness, which he was perfectly willing to attempt. "What is your name, my dear?" he asked, with all the honey he could muster.

"Mary Williams," she replied proudly. Hook watched as she straightened her shoulders and looked at him haughtily, making him draw an angry breath and turn away from her quickly.

"Very well, Miss Williams. This is my first mate, Smee. I can assure you that as long as you are aboard, you..." he began with his teeth clenched, gathering papers on his desk. They suddenly fluttered to the floor as he trailed off and an ominous _tick, tick, tick, tick_ sound filled the room.

"Oh, no..." Hook whispered, turning apprehensively toward the window. Sure enough, there came a thud, followed by a splash, the ship rocking with the sea. Tentatively, Hook went to the window, watching an enormous crocodile throwing itself on the ship. It didn't quite make it to the window, but it was a little too close for comfort, as the beast was hitting the ship so close to the window that the tip of the tail hit the glass and cracked it, making Hook leap away from the window.

"Smee, pull anchor! Get us out of here before it gets in here!" Hook barred the window as Smee ran to do the captain's bidding, leaving Mary alone with him. "If that clock ever stops..." Hook looked up, noticing Mary's odd look. He sighed, realizing that she had no idea what he was talking about. "When I lost my hand, it was thrown to that crocodile. The beast liked it so much that it has followed me ever since, licking its lips for the rest of me. Thank God it swallowed a clock, or it would have had me by now." Mary nodded, mildly amused with this man in his moment of fear. Hook's blue eyes narrowed at her, noticing her amused look. Two could play the game of humiliation, and he could play quite well, considering her attire.

"If you'd like a change of clothing," Hook said, almost purring, and allowing his eyes to finally travel over her body, "I'm sure there is something in the hold that would work." The tone in his silky voice implied that a change of clothes was optional, and that he quite liked the view he had.

Astonished, Mary looked down, remembering for the first time that she was only wearing a nightgown, and noticed that it had become damp with the sea, and didn't quite cover her very well. She gasped angrily, covering herself as best as she could, and fled down the hall to the hold, leaving Captain James Hook laughing in his quarters.


	2. A Difficult Promise

**You know the drill, I don't own Hook or any of the pirates, though I wish I did.**

**This has been updated and changed, thanks to a great suggestion from Rolling Thunder Rose. Mary is no longer so blood-lustful, and Hook isn't as afraid of her; he is, quite frankly, a pirate hoping to get some. Also, I've cut out the music section to make room for Hook's attempted seduction.**

* * *

Mary rummaged through the hold, throwing aside trunks of gold coins and jewels in her search for proper clothing. She found a knife, unsheathed it and found it to be quite sharp, and put it in her bodice for safekeeping.

"That arrogant pig... How dare he look at me that way!" she muttered under her breath, finally finding a chest containing dresses. She hated dresses, but what else could she wear at the moment? She found a simple green gown and a corset. Glaring at the confining thing, she put the corset on over her nightgown. Unfortunately, as with all corsets, the laces were in the back, and could not be tied without help. Fuming, she opened the door of the hold and stormed back into Hook's study. Ignoring his mocking look, she turned around. "Would you please tie this?" she asked through her teeth, humiliated at asking for help.

* * *

Hook watched the girl, her shoulders shaking with fury. She was much like him, whether she cared to admit the fact or not. He stepped up behind her, smiling wickedly.

"Of course, my dear..." he whispered in her ear as he bent down, but was stopped by a knife at his throat.

Mary held the knife tightly. "Put your hand, or hook, where it doesn't belong, and I'll cut off something else," she warned, pointing the knife to his groin meaningfully.

"Not a hand, nor hook." He swallowed nervously as she pulled the knife away. A little too much like him. Instead of dwelling on the fact that she had a knife, he bent to his task. Even though he was much more skilled at removing them, he managed to pull the strings of the corset quite tight, enjoying her small gasps of pain she gave every time he pulled the laces with his hook. He was careful not to cut her; he had perfected his control of the hook over the years. As he knelt down to attempt to tie it off, Mary turned to him, alarmed. "Oh, don't worry; I'm not going to try anything... I have to tie it off."

* * *

Mary's breath caught in her throat as she felt Hook's breath on the bottom of her back. He used his teeth to tie the corset strings, though Mary suspected he was taking just a little too long on purpose. When he moved back, she stepped as far away from him as possible.

"Thank you," Mary said shortly, pulling the dress over her head. He watched her put the dress on, and, on an impulse, put his arms around her waist. As he'd predicted, she reached for the knife she'd hidden in her bodice, only to be stopped by his hook at her throat. Keeping his hook at her throat, the captain moved closer, pushing her into the wall gently. He moved his hand up to her face, caressing her skin gently. He bent his head down slightly, taking in the scent of her. She trembled slightly at the feel of his breath on her; he was making her lose control, and she wasn't sure if she cared.

"Stop..." she said weakly as he kissed her shoulder. Hook laughed softly, tilting her head back with the claw, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked, brushing her lips with his. Mary swallowed hard, her green eyes full of conflict. Did she? She knew he should, but that was another question.

"Is this how you seduce women? Put that cursed claw to their throats and-" She stopped as he turned her to face him, sandwiching her between the wall and his body. He bent his head down, his lips getting closer and closer to hers...

"Perhaps..." he whispered as he backed away from her, leaving her confused and shaken. He smiled; things were going perfectly. He would tease her, draw it out until she begged him to... but he shouldn't predict what she would do in any situation. He'd caught her off guard on this occasion, but he couldn't be sure he would again. Smiling to himself, he took off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked from behind him as he took off his shirt. He began loosening the harness and unbuckled the straps holding it together. It fell from his arm, revealing the useless stump that was his wrist. His arm and shoulders were red from the leather, but Mary was too preoccupied with the muscles that lined this handsome man's lean frame. She noticed that he had a crest of some kind tattooed on his right arm, and his last name in gothic letters on his left.

"The harness is very uncomfortable, as you can tell," he said as he turned to her, smirking as he saw her turning away.

"I should see about getting a room. I certainly don't intend to sleep with the crew." Mary looked over at the captain, not as nervously because the hook was missing, but another kind of nervousness filled her. She tried her best to ignore the contours of his body, but she couldn't. The attraction was undeniable, but she'd never submit to any man, not even James Hook.

"There's a room adjoining this one if you wish to use it." He pointed to a door across the room. "That one is mine," he said as he gestured to a door behind him. The rooms were linked by the study and were across the hallway from each other. Hook's smirk got wider as she looked at him, astonished. The spell he'd begun to weave on her was broken as the information registered in her mind.

"Why you swine! How dare you even suggest-!" Hook's smile faded as she marched toward him angrily, extended her palm and slapped him across the face. He touched his hand to his stinging cheek and looked at her angrily. He caught her hand as she tried to slap him again, and when he began talking, his voice was not an angry yell as she expected, but a growl.

"I should feed you to the crocodile! I'm _trying_ to _help_ you!" Both their eyes were blazing with intense anger, frightening by any standards. Mary pulled her hand from his and stormed toward her door.

"Fine!" she yelled back at him, opening the door and slamming it shut behind her.

When she was gone, he hit the desk violently, before moving to the window. He had given his word, and intended to keep it, no matter how difficult the promise would be, but a man could only stand so much! He desired her, that was true, and he had planned on seduction, but now? After their conversation, if one could call it that, he feared he wouldn't be getting anything from her except another slap across the face. As he sat at the desk, he had one thought: _Envy not Hook._

* * *

Mary stormed to the bed, glaring at the door that connected her room and the captain's. She should have killed him for suggesting that their rooms be so close... And yet, he _had_ given her a room of her own. It wasn't as though he had suggested that they share a room... not that she would have minded- Mary shook her head and stopped herself before she could go down that road. But who was she fooling? She was attracted to him, and that was that. Curse his good intentions!

* * *

Meanwhile, the captain busied himself in the hold. Mary was far too dangerous to leave angry, especially with the current living arrangements. He shuddered as he recalled her previous threat, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to follow through on that. Captain Hook was not a man used to changing his routine for any living thing (the crocodile being another matter entirely), but drastic times called for drastic measures. He wasn't planning on dieing anytime soon, but it was hard enough to keep himself civil, but for her? He would need a miracle.**

* * *

I have to admit, I like this version better... I really hadn't thought of how he would tie off the corset, and it lead into the semi-romantic scene quite well.**


	3. The Beginnings of a Friendship

**I wish I owned Hook... but since I don't, oh well.**

**Much thanks to my reviewers... **

**sravenvampirefan, you must be a mind reader for that comment about fight-scenes leading to tension... for reasons that will be explained soon enough :) and as to Hook in character, he was nervous because he had a knife to his throat, and anyone would be nervous about that. But you also have to keep in mind that he _is_ trying to seduce her, and that would require him to be less of a cut-throat.**

**Rolling Thunder Rose, you, my friend, have lead me to re-writing several scenes in this chapter and several others... but better I do it now than after I get them all posted. That would kinda suck. And thanks so much for asking how he tied the corset, or else he never would have been able to try to seduce her.**

**Now, back to the story...**

* * *

By late afternoon, Mary's temper had cooled enough for her to regret slapping Hook. He really wasn't all that bad, for a pirate, anyways. Now, as she was thinking rationally, it would have served her right if he'd thrown her to the crocodile; he'd helped her, and she'd threatened him with bodily harm; he gave her a place to stay, and she slapped him across the face. 

And so, as she sat on her bed with her legs pulled to her knees, she contemplated apologizing to the captain. But how to go about it? She'd never apologized to anyone before.

* * *

Hook stood before the mirror in his room, checking himself one last time before going into his study. He was immaculate as usual, the scarlet dress coat and white shirt in perfect order, and a gold hook in place of his usual iron one. A scarlet hat with a large feather completed the picture as he looked over his study, which he'd turned into a makeshift dining hall. He'd found all the best silverware from the hold and put it out, using his desk as a table. On the platters, there was a feast of fresh seafood and shellfish, an enormous lobster taking the center of the table. He drew a quick breath and let it out, trying to dispel his nervousness. He stepped up to the door, ready to either charm Miss Williams into being humane toward him, or to die an ignoble death.

* * *

Mary looked up in surprise as she heard a knock on the door connecting her room and the study. Warily, she stood and opened the door, her eyebrows flying up as soon as she saw the captain. _He cleans up quite nicely,_ she thought to herself, allowing herself a small smile as she looked at him. 

"Miss Williams, I hope you accept my humble apologies for my earlier behavior. I wish to make it up to you by asking you to join me for dinner." He bowed low, removing his hat with a flourish. Mary couldn't help but blush at his bit of flattery. No one had ever bothered to be civil to her, for she never was to them. But James Hook was going out of his way to be nice to her, and the least she could do was accept his offer, especially when she should be apologizing to him, not the other way around.

"I would love to, Captain." Hook smiled in relief.

"You may call me James in private, if you wish," he said cautiously. He'd never let anyone use his first name, and was unsure of the reaction.

"Then you may call me Mary under the same circumstances." At last, they seemed to have reached a truce. He stepped aside, allowing her to walk into the study. Candles were lit around the room, and gold plates and utensils were at the two places set, along with wine glasses. Next to the table sat a tray with several different bottles of wine, none under a hundred years old. Then, there was the food. A large lobster sat in the middle of the table, surrounded by all sorts of other fish. Even at her home in England, she'd never seen such decadence. She looked at Hook astonished. "You did all this for me?"

"Well," he said, clearing his throat and pulling a chair for her, "I was under the impression that you were going to kill me, so I spared no expense. Besides," he continued as he sat down across from her, "we rarely get guests on the _Jolly Rodger_, and none as beautiful as you." He took a sip from his wine glass, which was shaped like a seashell.

"Thank you," she said, smiling as she blushed. No one had ever told her she was beautiful. She looked back up, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. "I suppose you wouldn't get guests, would you? You kill them before they get the chance to become guests." She smiled as he choked on his wine. She waited for him to recover before continuing. "Why didn't you kill me? You were going to."

Hook thought a while. He had to answer delicately, or he'd be back to square one with her. "You intrigued me. You challenged me when I threatened you, and it's been a very long time since anyone has stood up to me. I respect that kind of courage. As I see it, we're equals on this ship."

* * *

Mary nodded thoughtfully, taking a roll from the basket the captain offered her. Equals. She was used to being told to mind her manners, do as the men told her, but here was a man doing nothing short of telling her that he respected her for being herself. She smiled as she bit into the roll, deciding that she could finally have found a friend.

* * *

Hook watched her smiling in his direction, smiling himself. He'd navigated rough waters tonight and now that he didn't have to worry about her killing him, he could go back to his plan. He stood and reached for the lobster, intending to give some to Mary, who stood at the same time. They looked at each other, Hook slowly, cautiously, moving to bridge the gap between them... 

At that precise moment, Smee burst through the door. Angrily, the captain closed his eyes and smashed his hook through the lobster. He took several deep breaths before addressing his first mate. "Smee, did I not tell you that I was not to be disturbed?"

"Y-yes, Cap'n. But we're nearing port." Hook sighed and pulled his hook from the lobster.

"Port?" Mary asked as she followed Hook out of the room and up to the wheel.

"Of course. We're pirates, Miss Williams, and we need ships to pillage." He took out a looking glass, eyeing the port hungrily. Mary looked around at the island, the stars reflecting in the water to make it look like they were sailing on the stars and moonlight. Mary watched Smee leave her and the captain alone.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen... James." She used his name carefully, unsure of the use.

* * *

Hook looked down at her, his breath catching in his throat. The stars were dull to him, though their light fell on Mary's features beautifully. Moonlight sparkled in her eyes, and James Hook suddenly found himself wishing that her eyes were sparkling for him. "Yes... beautiful..." he whispered, almost leaning to try to kiss her again. He swallowed hard, fighting to control himself. He looked away quickly as she turned to look at him. This wasn't the way he'd planned it! He was to entrance her, not the other way around! "James?" Mary asked softly, putting her hand on his arm gently. She felt it stiffen in surprise. "Thank you, for respecting me. No one has ever done that." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, then hurriedly went to her room.

* * *

Hook gripped the wheel tightly, and when they dropped anchor for the night, he left the wheel and walked into the washroom and locked the door behind him. He splashed his face with water from the basin, his hand shaking. Breathing heavily, he leaned over the basin, allowing water to drip from his face. For the first time in his unhappy life, he had found someone he could relate to on almost all levels, and she was driving him down that short road to insanity.

* * *

In her room, Mary undressed quickly, suddenly flushed with heat. Why had she kissed him? Yes, she was grateful to him, but she'd already thanked him! James Hook was so different from anyone she'd ever met before. When she'd been with him, and he'd been civil to her, she actually thought she wouldn't mind staying with him. But would he accept her, or would he shun her as everyone else did because she would be better with a sword than he? Only time would tell. In the meantime, she would have to watch her step, and wait for the opportune moment.

* * *

**Yes, that last line is stolen from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, from my other favorite Captain. And the town I mentioned is actually the Black Castle, before it becomes run down. Hook isn't quite as obsessed with killing Peter, and he had time to allow the flourishing of the town. I'll get into the actualtown later.**


	4. Interesting Hobbies

**_grumbles about copyrights_ You get the idea... Mary is mine, that's about it. And the carving thing was the first thing that I thought of to facilitate a good hobby that involved the hook.**

**And now, some notes to my beloved reviewers...**

**Rolling Thunder Rose- So glad you liked Chapter 2! And, I assure you, Mary's skill with the sword will be a good part.**

**sravenvampirefan- It may be mushy, but this story is under the romance category. And I wouldn't call it the "real" Hook, just the one that he lets every one see.**

* * *

Mary awoke slowly, vaguely wondering where she was and why the room moved. Then, memories of the day before flooded her mind. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, wincing as pain shot through her chest. The corset! She lifted her gown, and sure enough, there were purple bruises on her ribs. Sighing, she lifted off the nightgown and put on the dress without the corset. It still fit, but she truly wouldn't have cared if it hadn't. It would have given her an excuse to wear something else.

* * *

Hook sat at his desk, studying the wooden figure in his hand closely through his spectacles. It was half painted, but anyone who had been on the island long would recognize this seemingly young boy. Sighing, he put the figure away in a drawer in his desk and took out another; the captain and a woman dancing. It was almost done, but, because he had never found a suitable model for the woman, her face was still blank. Smiling to himself, he set the figure on a metal stand to hold it up andcarefully began painting in the details of his features. 

Hook worked quickly, looking up as Mary's door opened. He looked at her over the frames of the glasses, and then looked back down at his carving.

"Good morning," he said, carefully painting his mustache and beard.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked bluntly, not quite awake enough to be polite.

"Hobby of mine. After I lost my hand, I needed some kind of hobby to learn to control my hook and use my left hand. I chose carving."

Blearily, Mary rubbed her eyes and reached for the figure. Hook took it off the stand andpassed it to her, smiling as she looked at it tiredly.

"You?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've always been a bit of a narcissist," he said with a chuckle. He took it back from her and opened the drawer again. He brought out several carvings, most finished, some not.

Mary looked at the statues, recognizing Smee and several crew members among the finished ones. She looked at the boy with curiosity. He seemed to be quite young, dressed in leaves with partially painted sandy curls framing his face. Something about him, the way he stood, smiled, everything, suggested cockiness.

"Who's this?"

"That," Hook growled, taking the figure from her, "is Peter Pan. He cut off my hand and fed it to the crocodile." He held it up, looking at the image of his enemy. "That little brat... One day, I will bring him down, or die trying!" Mary looked away, now sorry that she'd asked. Then her eyes fell back to the figure of Hook and the lady dancing.

"Who is she? She doesn't have a face." Mary held the figure gently, turning it in her hands.

"I never found a model for her. I work on that one in my spare time, in the hopes that I'll find someone..." He looked up hopefully. "Would you let me use you?" That woke Mary up completely.

"Why would you want to use me?" Hook smiled for a moment.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"But I'm not even all that pretty!"

Hook sighed. "Fine. We'll leave it at that for now. But remember, my request still stands." He put all the statues away, putting the paint in the cupboard. "Now, would you like to accompany me to shore for breakfast?"

Mary's stomach gave a growl, making her decision for her. She stood, smoothing her dress. Hook noticed the look of dislike on her face as she looked at the dress.

"Would you like something else to wear? You don't have to wear a dress." Mary's face lit up with a radiant smile.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked, becoming quite excited.

"Why should I mind? You're the one who has to wear it," Hook said, becoming rather confused. Had the society in the mainland really changed so much that Mary would have such an abstract view of herself?

"I won't be but a minute!" she said as she ran out of the room and into the hold. Hook chuckled as he put away the paint brushes. He'd never seen anyone so happy, not even Smee when Hook had first given the poor sap permission to shoot the ship's parrot, which was very fond of insulting Smee. Hook found it quite amusing, and had encouraged it, until his first mate had become quite a good shot, though by that time it was far too late to curb the bird's destructive hobby.

* * *

Mary locked the door to the hold and threw off the dress. She pulled out a pair of pants, a belt, and a shirt from the nearest chest. The pants and the shirt were a bit large, but the belt held up the pants, and a loose shirt that downplayed her feminine features suited her fine. She laced up the collar for a bit of modesty and began searching for a pair of boots. That proved to be a bit harder than the clothing, because all the boots she found were too big. 

"Aha!" She held the boots triumphantly, looking them over. They were like pictures she'd seen in books about the Orient, with sheaths in them for knives, which were strangely shaped. She shrugged and put them on, tucking her pants into the top of them. She stood and unlocked the door, nearly stepping on a dilapidated parrot.

* * *

Hook was just putting ona black dresscoat as he heard the familiar sound of the parrot squawking in fear. He looked out of his cabin and saw it had crossed paths with Mary. 

"What did it do this time?" he asked, taking the scruffy thing from her.

"It said... Well..." Mary turned red and looked down, obviously too embarrassed to repeat what it had said. Hook looked at the creature unsympathetically and tossed it toward the galley.

"Come. Forget the stupid bird." He offered her his arm, which she raised her eyebrow at. Hook shrugged and motioned her to follow him out of the cabin.

The sun was hidden behind clouds, and ice had formed around the ship. The island was covered in snow, an indication that Pan was off the island, thus giving Hook some peace for a time. Hook and Mary climbed down the rope ladder that the crew had left for them and walked across the ice toward the island.

The marketplace had many shops, all of which thrived when Pan and his crew of miscreants didn't steal everything. The crowd parted as Hook walked through, holding his iron claw in plain view. They feared him, as they should, all of them but Mary. She walked next to him, looking around without any particular interest until they came to a blacksmith's shop. There were several swords on display, which caught Mary's eye. She picked one up, feeling the balance of the blade.

"Know how to use that?" Hook asked. She nodded.

"Hobby of mine." He smiled and pulled out his own sword.

"Let's see how good you are." He smiled as they circled each other, swords at the ready, each waiting for the other to attack.

* * *

**I love the bird... I also love cliffhangers, as you can tell! Yes, I know I stopped at a horrible place, but you need something to draw you into the next chapter, besides the promise of further seduction attempts!**


	5. Shall We Dance?

**I don't Hook, though I can claim Mary, the guy she punches, the blacksmith, and a later musician as mine. I also stole the line Mary uses when she beats Hook from _First Knight_, but that was a good line to use there.**

**Yes, more seduction, my friends! Though it's really more strengthening of the bond of friendship... and still the fact that Hook wants in her pants.**

* * *

It was Hook who first attacked. He was astonished to find that Mary was very proficient and had excellent form. His every thrust was parried and met with one of equal or greater power. As they fell back for a moment, he noticed that she hadn't even broken a sweat! 

"Not bad for a girl," someone in the crowd shouted. Hook and Mary looked over at the man.

"Not bad for anyone," Hook corrected as Mary punched the man in the jaw. "Nice right hook," he commented as they squared off again.

"Thanks." Again they locked swords, the crowd reacting with awe as sparks flew from their swords.

"Captain, may I offer you a bit of advice?" Mary asked, dodging Hook's lunge. She used his momentum to push him behind her and start backing him into a wall.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me either way." Hook tried to defend against her sudden onslaught, but was still driven back. He felt his back hit a wall, and then Mary's sword caught his and pulled it out of his hands. She caught it and put both points to the captain's throat.

"Hang on to your sword," Mary said triumphantly as the crowd burst into applause. She smiled and flipped the sword around, pointing the hilt to Hook. He took it back, marveling at her skill.

"You're one of the best fighters I've ever seen, Miss Williams," Hook commented as he sheathed his sword. She shrugged and went back to the black smith's shop.

"How much for this?" she asked the smith. He shook his head.

"It's yours. That performance was your payment. Enjoy it." The smith smiled and went back to his forge, handing Mary the sheath for her sword.

"Thank you," she said as she put it on her belt. She turned back to Hook and they started towards the inn.

"So, what else can you do?" Hook asked as they walked. Mary looked at him in puzzlement. "Shooting? Archery? How are your hand to hand skills?"

"You mean you don't mind that I'm better than you?"

"Mind? I love the challenge! It's refreshing to have someone on my level of intellect _and_ combat skill." Mary and Hook walked in silence, Mary lost in thought. He liked her better because she could fight!

They walked on in silence, each trying to unravel the other's slight insanities. Mary had never met anyone like Captain Hook, though she was pretty sure there was no one in England like him. Not anything like the pigs she was used to. They always deserved the thrashings she gave them, but not Hook. He was respectful, but not in a domineering way, when he wasn't being a bloodthirsty cutthroat.

"Now, I believe we were here for breakfast?" Hook asked, jolting her from her thoughts. Mary nodded and Hook led her to an inn. The crew was already there, getting nice and drunk for the upcoming pillaging. He guided her through the drunken pirates to a table at the back; clearly his, as it was polished and quite clean. "I'll be right back," he said as he pulled her chair and went to the kitchen. Mary looked around the inn with interest, watching the pirates make fools of themselves. They would all be sick the next morning, but they clearly didn't care.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hook was having an impolite discussion with the innkeeper. 

"What do you mean, you won't serve me?" the captain growled, his eyes sparking red.

"Your crew nearly destroyed my inn the last time you were here, and they seem to be well on their way to doing so again," the man said quietly, backing away.

"I pay you well, don't I?" Hook asked, placing his hook under the innkeeper's chin, forcing him to raise his head.

"Y-yes, sir, you s-surely do, but-" He trailed off into a whimper as the hook was pushed harder into his throat.

"But nothing. If you want to keep all your vital organs, you'll do as I say, am I clear?" Hook removed the claw as the innkeeper nodded vigorously. Hook rejoined Mary, sitting across from her. Lars Ericson, a pirate who was more known for musical ability than intellect, began playing a lively tune on a violin, and the rest of the crew began calling for the captain to dance.

"Why don't we?" Mary asked with a small smile. Hook shifted uneasily. His carving aside, he was an idiot on the dance floor.

"I don't dance," he replied quietly, his face turning red.

"Neither do I, but they will get very irritating very quickly, and the sooner we do as they ask, the sooner they'll be quiet." Hook sighed and stood up, offering her his hand. He moved with her to the center of the room, where the crew had cleared space for them.

"Any bruised toes are your own fault," he warned as he took her hand in his and placed his hook at her waist. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not worried. I've been warned." Hook nodded. Mary smiled and they danced.

As they danced, Hook found to his amazement that he wasn't doing as badly as he normally did. Somehow, he was moving almost gracefully, and was enjoying himself.

"You aren't all that bad, James," Mary said softly, so no one heard her use his first name.

"Thank you, Mary. You're a fine dancer yourself." He twirled her out, and then spun her back into his arms, lowering her in a dip for a moment. She laughed as she came back up, quieting as her momentum pushed her face close to his. She ran her tongue over her lips, which were suddenly dry. Hook swallowed hard, his breathing shallow. He could just lean in and take a kiss...

"Perhaps we should sit down," the captain said, backing away from her.

"Yes, that's probably wise," Mary said, almost disappointedly. The crew was definitely disappointed as they moved back to their seats.

"We'll dance again later, if Miss Williams wishes to," Hook said, pulling out Mary's chair.

"I would like that, Captain." Hook smiled and took his seat. Their breakfast had come, and he was quite hungry, with the dancing. As he ate, Hook watched her closely, his mind starting to unravel her.

"So, what made you think you couldn't dance?" she asked, biting into a piece of toast.

"Usually, when I dance, women have to soak their feet afterwards. And you? Why don't you dance?"

"The last time I danced... I asked a question of the _gentleman_- I don't even remember what it was- and he slapped me across the face. I never danced in England again." Hook put down his tea cup in astonishment.

"And no one thought what he did was wrong?"

"No. My father said that I probably deserved it. Women are to be seen and not heard." They ate in silence, Mary trying to drive unpleasant memories from her mind, and Hook trying to figure out why such a spirited girl like Mary would be so unhappy and why she was so different than the other women he'd seduced.

* * *

**The song played (as I imagine it) is an Irish fiddling tune called Ryan's Rant. I doubt anyone's ever heard of it, but it might be found on some music sites, butI don't know, since the only reason _I _know it is because I've played that song several times myself. And yes, Mary's life was hell before she got there, but there is a reason for it, I promise.**


	6. Her Place in the World

**I don't own Hook, or Tink, or any other fun characters like that... And if anyone is wondering, I haven't done any real research about the Victorian time period, which is Mary's time, but I remember reading that women were just starting to become assertive, but it was very rare, and they were still seen as lower class citizens. Also, this chapter is fairly mushy, just warning you guys! But like I said, this is in the romance category for a reason.**

**Rolling Thunder Rose: Yeah, Ryan's Rant was always one of my favorite songs to play when I was taking lessons, that and Devil's Dream, which is an American tune, and not nearly so fun to dance to. And I definitely agree that Hook fics are generally very depressing, but Hook himself is a fairly dark character. A bit of Mary's history as well as some of what I invision to be Hook's is in this chapter... You must be psychic, too!**

* * *

"Miss Williams, may I ask you something?" he asked, startling her from her thoughts. She nodded, taking a sip of orange juice. "I know that England has changed since I came here. But would I be right in saying that society is somewhat... _oppressive_ towards women?" Mary sighed and put her glass down. 

"Yes and no. Women are given respect when social status demands it. But someone like me, especially someone outspoken, is little more than a pretty face. To be a woman..." Mary searched for the words to describe it. "To be a woman is like spending your life as a ghost; men act as though we aren't there unless it suits them. We can't do much of our own accord, except maybe sewing or something stupid like that. Fighting is definitely out, so you see, I have no real training. I just watch and mimic the boys... until I get in trouble." Hook shook his head, anger at such insanity rising in him.

"That's absurd! Natural talent such as yours should be nurtured, not squashed!"

* * *

Mary was silent for a moment. Every bit of her agreed with him... but he was still a man, wasn't he? He wanted what every other man wanted; a bed warmer, under the disguise of wife. "Captain... James..." She sighed, looking down at her boots. "What do you want from me?" 

Hook was silent as well, cleaning under his fingernails with his hook. "To be quite honest with you, my dear, I'm not sure anymore. I think that the best use of our time would be to help you to find your place in the world." His voice was uncharacteristically kind, the bit of his heart that hadn't gone entirely black beginning to show itself. "Like I said, it would be a shame for your natural talent to go to waste, so I'm offering to teach you." He raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes watching her closely.

"What do you want in return? Fair trade..." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's the deal breaker, isn't it? Payment. Well, for starters... Would a kiss be too much to ask, for the moment?" He moved closer, laying his hand over hers on the table.

"No, but not here! All these people, not to mention the crew!" Hook chuckled, sitting back again.

"So I presume that if I had kissed you like I wanted to while we were dancing, you would have been less than thrilled?" Mary started to answer, but stopped, a smile tugging the edges of her mouth.

"I guess we'll never know. I may have been angry, but then again, perhaps I wouldn't have been." Hook looked at her incredulously, hardly believing what he was hearing.

* * *

Mary smiled as Hook tried to grasp her words. He baffled her quite often; it was high time she returned the favor. He began smiling himself, quite devilishly, making Mary a little uneasy. 

"What are you thinking, James Hook?" she asked as he took her hand and led her out of the inn. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a moment." Mary looked around at the island, astonished at how fast the weather had changed. When they had gone into the inn, it had been the dead of winter, but now flowers were blooming all around her. Hook pushed aside some leaves and motioned her to follow him into the jungle.

They went past an Indian encampment, Hook walking carefully so he didn't step on any branches and get them scalped. Soon, under the shade of the trees, Mary began noticing little balls of light around them.

"What are these things?" she asked. They were quite beautiful, though she couldn't see what was making the light.

"Fairies," Hook answered softly, moving to stand behind her.

"But there's no such-" Hook quickly motioned her to stop.

"If you say you don't believe in them, one will die. And then I don't think we'd be very welcome. Come look," he said, kneeling down at the base of the tree they were by. Mary knelt beside him, looking down between the roots. Inside were hundreds of the fairies, all more beautiful than any mortal being could hope to be. They were having what appeared to be a ball of sorts, with music floating out from the tree; a haunting melody that entranced her immediately.

Hook stood up and offered her his hand. Mary took it and they began dancing to the fairy music. He turned her around, keeping his arms around her. Mary leaned back against him, enjoying a rare moment of happiness.

"I keep thinking that all of this is a dream, and I'll wake back up in that horrible place. I don't think I could bear that. Not now that I know there is a better place, with- with better people in it." She looked out towards the ocean, where the sails of the _Jolly Rodger_ fluttered in the sunlight. She'd almost said _a better place with him in it_. He gently moved her hair behind her shoulder with his hook, turning Mary around. She'd started crying, something she clearly didn't do often; she was too proud to let the horrible world she lived in reduce her to tears.

"Mary, don't worry about _ifs_. People our age can't get to Neverland in dreams alone, only children can. You came here the same way I did." Mary looked at him through her tears, clearly puzzled.

"How do you know that? How did you get here?"

"When I was in England, I was a pirate then too. I got caught and had been sentenced to be hanged. The night before, I thought to myself that I would give anything to be somewhere else, anywhere but that foul jail. Granted, I had spent most of my life wishing I was somewhere else, whether it was when I was in boarding school or during family dinners before the sea beckoned, but I had never wanted it so badly before that night. And when I woke up the next morning, resigned to the noose, I was on the beach where you were two days ago." James looked at her questioningly.

"My father had arranged a marriage for me. Yesterday was to have been my wedding day," Mary said shakily. "The man was a brute. He drank... I'd seen him beating our maid once... He- he was a pig." Mary swallowed hard, allowing him to dry her tears.

"But he is there, and you are here, with me..." James said softly, tilting her face up toward his. "If you wish to be." Mary smiled.

"You spoke of my place in the world... Do you think there's enough room in your crew for me?" James smiled to her darkly and took her by the hand. He pulled her close to him, his pale blue eyes looking down into her green ones. He kissed her gently, pulling away far too soon for his liking. When he looked down at her, she had a smile on her face.

"Now, perhaps we should return to the crew before they get too drunk to follow orders." _Or before I get too entranced by beauty to stop myself..._ Hook thought to himself. His plan was unraveling more and more as his cold heart was beginning to thaw.

* * *

Behind a tree, a blonde fairy watched the couple with interest, Peter Pan's fairy and best friend. Tinker-Bell watched him kissing the girl. _What a change that is,_ she muttered, _Hook being nice! Peter will be so interested!_ She continued to watch until Hook and the girl walked back toward the town. Tink rubbed her hands together with glee for the mischief Peter would do with Hook and his new girlfriend and flew off in search of her friend.

* * *

**The song is the same music as was played when Peter and Wendy danced in the movie. Yes, I know the scenario is very similar, but there's a method to the madness, I promise. **

**I needed some way to get them to the island, other than Peter, and it will play in as to the other pirates as well. If you think about it, Peter got there almost the same way; he didn't want to grown up, was terrified of the thought, and he got to Neverland.**


	7. A Pirate's Life For Me

**I don't own Hook, Smee, Starkey, Skylights or Noodler, but George Fredricks is stolen somewhat from the Weasley twins of Harry Potter (Fred and George), and Lars Ericson is based on my high school band director. And, we have a departure back to the old Hook, the dreaded captain... though not so dreaded, as needing to maintain order.**

**Rolling Thunder Rose- Glad you liked it, that's one of my favorite's so far. And thanks for the Victorian Era notes.**

* * *

"Mary, need I remind you- _again_- that you are a member of my crew and therefore answer to me?" Hook asked the girl, who pretended not to hear him. "You must ask for permission to go ashore, like everyone else, and you can't just leave your duties in the meantime!" Mary whirled around, her hands on her hips, glaring defiantly. "And need _I_ remind _you_ that I refuse to wash the decks if _I'm the only one!_" Her cheeks flushed in anger as he advanced on her. She threw her fist wildly, he ducking easily.

* * *

"They're at it again, mates!" Skylights shouted gleefully from the crow's nest. Smee turned from mending the sails to watch the captain and Mary exchanging blows. In the months- or was it weeks or even years?- since they'd first found Mary on the beach, the arguments between Captain Hook and the lady had grown more frequent. They fought over trivial things, though in this case, the captain's anger was legitimate; he had to maintain order, though he agreed with Mary as well. But he wasn't about to help her sweep the decks, nor say his views to the captain. 

"Who d'ya think it'll be this time?" Starkey asked from behind the first mate.

"Honestly, me money's on her. Hook or no hook, the cap'n ain't never gonna win against her. But ye never heard it from me." Starkey nodded, smiling as Mary caught Hook in the jaw, knocking him over. On his way down, he caught himself and kicked Mary's legs from under her. She landed on her back, allowing him to pin her down quite easily.

* * *

Mary struggled against Hook, the captain's weight holding her down. He smiled, enjoying the position they were in, making Mary even more furious. She brought her knee up into his groin, getting up and running for the stairs as Hook gasped for breath. Her triumph was short lived, however, as she soon heard the captain running behind her. Before she could reach her room, the captain caught her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Put me down!" she shrieked, beating against his back.

"You've gone too far this time, my dear..." he yelled back at her. "I know you can be quite reasonable, Mary, but you must learn that I am in charge here. You can't do as you wish. I have to be in command, or I'll have a mutiny on my hands." He carried her down into the brig, tossing her into a cell and locking it before she could throw herself at him. "I'll give you some time to come to your senses." Mary watched after Hook's form in shock, realizing too late- as usual- that she'd made a fool of herself.

* * *

"That was quite a show, eh? The look on his face... He'll be walkin' careful for a week!" George Fredricks crowed, his trademark sense of humor overriding his fear of the captain overhearing. 

"Pay up, mates," Noodler demanded, gaining him grumbles from his more intelligent crewmates.

"He didn't win, it was a tie! He wasn't doin' too well when she kicked him where it hurts, was he? But he picked her up an' took her to the brig pretty neatly," George reasoned; unfortunately, his reasoning was said while the crew was trying to end the conversation.

"Am I to assume," an icy voice whispered behind George, "that you have been betting on who wins our little fights?" George turned to find the captain behind him, a chilling smile on his face and a red spark in his eyes. Before he could even answer, the hook flashed out and ripped into the man's chest. "The joke's on you, Mr. Fredricks." Hook pulled his claw free and let the body drop. "Clean up this mess, and if I find _any_ of you wagering on this again..." he let the sentence hang, pointing his hook meaningfully at them. They gulped and dragged the body to the side of the boat. Hook went below to the washroom, making it a point to walk past the brig. He rinsed off the hook, smiling as he noticed the almost apologetic look he was getting from Mary. He turned and walked back up the hall and into the brig. He leaned against the cell door, watching her.

"Well? Anything to say?" Mary turned away from him, still too proud to say anything. Hook reached through the bars and pulled her toward him. "_You_, my dear girl, disobeyed direct orders. You left the ship with out asking, leaving your duties undone, and avoided our search party for _three hours_... I was worried about you..." Mary turned to him in astonishment. "You could have been captured by the Indians, or Lost Boys."

"I'm sorry, James, I truly am, but I can't take much more of this! I'm always cleaning something, that's all you ever have me do, and I'm tired of it!" Hook pulled over a barrel and sat facing her.

"Really. Well, what did you have in mind? The only thing you've expressed an interest in is pillaging, and we can't do that all the time."

"And what do you do that's so important? I've never seen you lift a finger!" Hook clenched his teeth and stood to face her. She looked him square in the eye, not wavering, knowing she was right. He watched her steadily, his mind racing. There must be something...

"Come on." He unlocked the door and pulled her out and down the hallway. He opened the door to the crew quarters where they found Lars Ericson, the infamous violin player tuning his instrument. "Lars, I have a student for you." The pirate looked her over skeptically.

"This isn't a joke, is it, like when you asked me to teach Noodler to play piano?" Mary smiled in spite of herself; with hands fixed on backwards and no brains to speak of, piano was out of the question for poor Noodler.

"No, she enjoys music and needs something to do. You know what they say of idle hands." Lars handed Mary the violin, which she took carefully.

"Have you ever played?" Mary shook her head and gave back the instrument.

"I'll just leave you to your instruction," James said with a smile. He turned to leave and was surprised when Mary followed him.

"Thank you, James." The captain smiled and pulled Mary close to him. She looked up at him suspiciously, wondering if she was going to be told off again. Then, to her complete surprise, he kissed her, only breaking away when they were in danger of suffocation. James smiled at her shocked expression, and then got one of his own as she kissed him. He pushed her into the wall, holding her close. Mary involuntarily let out a small purr of contentment as she wrapped her arms around James' neck. They pulled apart shakily, trying to compose themselves.

"I should probably go," James said, his hand resting on her waist. She slid her hands down his chest slowly, reluctant to let go.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea." They went opposite ways, Mary back to the crew quarters, Hook back to the wash room.

* * *

Smee watched their display from the dining hall, a knowing smile on his lips. He could remember the emotions his captain was feeling; the Neverland hadn't been able to drive them all out. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he could see- 

"UGLY FAT SMEE!" the parrot squawked from behind him, nearly giving Smee a heart attack. He fired his pistol at the bird, which flew away cackling. Smee shook his head at the beast. What he wouldn't give for a moment's peace... That sentiment seemed to be going around a lot.

* * *

**Ah, romance! There will be more about Smee's past soon, and more pirating.**


	8. I Promise

I don't own the pirates, Hook, Peter, or the Lost Boys

**I don't own the pirates, Hook, Peter, or the Lost Boys.**

**OK... In Neverland, you lose track of time. Smee is wondering how long Mary'd been there exactly, but he thinks weeks or months. I'd say something like a month or so had passed between the fairy thing and them kicking eachother's butts. Here, another month or so passes**

The crew of the _Jolly Rodger_ was relieved to find that they quickly had no reason to bet on any fights, because there were no more. Mary and the Captain were getting along very well; almost a little too well, causing some more speculation, and more bets on a decidedly different topic. If they had ever been caught, their captain would have killed them for sure, but since they never were, the betting continued. They were far more careful to hide their betting from the Captain, especially after the painful end of George Fredricks, and a fairly vast fortune would go to whoever won the bet. It took a good deal of time, but there came a day when one unlucky pirate almost won.

Mary sat in the chair across the desk from James, who was busy carving her features into the wood of a figurine. She'd long since relented to his persistent nagging about using her for the model of his figure of James dancing with a lady, but she'd yet to see him work on it in front of her since he'd finished the facial features. Now he was working on a figure of her alone, similar to the ones he had of the rest of the crew. She watched him as he worked, his pale eyes flickering between her and the figure in his hands. He slowly carved out the shape of her face, the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips.

She smiled softly as she watched him. James had become kind (to her only) and almost sweet (like a lemon drop, he still had his sour moments). He made her feel... she couldn't place the emotion he gave her, but it was a wonderful one. She'd thought about asking him about it several times, and each time they'd dodged the subject, their pride getting the better of them.

"There," James said, holding up the carving. "It's almost as beautiful as the real thing." He smiled as she blushed at the complement. He loved her. He hardly would admit it to himself, but he loved her. Over time, she'd become more and more dear to him, and he would have done anything for her. But he didn't know how to express these new emotions, let alone tell her. He put the carving away with the others, cleaning the wood curls and sawdust off his desk.

Mary took his cleaning up as a cue that she could go and stood, turning to go to her room. She turned in surprise as she felt James grip her arm, preventing her from leaving. He looked down at her for a moment before he kissed her hard. The sheer force of the kiss would have frightened Mary had she not been returning it. He lowered her onto the newly cleaned desk, his body covering hers. His lips trailed to her throat, biting lightly down to her collarbone. His left hand moved down her arm to her waist, traveling lower still. Mary's body arched instinctively as his hand moved down, pushing her body into his. She wanted- no _needed_ something, something that she felt only he could give her. She let her hands move down his back, pulling him closer to her.

James gave a quiet groan and began unlacing her bodice with growing urgency. She let her eyes fall shut as he resumed his earlier explorations of her body. She curled her fingers into his long hair, small gasps escaping her lips. James' blue eyes opened and watched her writhing under his touch. Her body arched instinctively, her eyelids fluttering with passion. He had waited so long for this, to possess her, body and soul. Her small gasps grew more frantic and Mary felt she would explode...

But it was not to be.

"Cap'n! Cap'n, Pan's attacking!" Smee yelled from outside the cabin. James reluctantly moved off of her, telling himself that he'd finish what he'd started after the battle. It surely was reason to live through it!

"I want you to promise me something, Mary," James said as they strapped on their swords.

"What is it?" Mary asked as she checked the knives in her boots.

"Leave Peter Pan to me." Mary nodded as they went out the door, swords drawn for battle. On an impulse, she held him back.

"Wait, James, I want you to promise me something as well," Mary said, just before they reached the deck.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't die," she answered, kissing him tenderly.

"I promise. Now, let us join the battle, before it ends."

Pan was flying around the main mast, laughing as the pirates tried to catch him. Mary watched as James walked towards the boy, ignoring all the others around him. She didn't watch for long, though, as the boys launched an attack on her. At first, she avoided their attacks, not wanting to harm the children, but when one cut her hand, she decided that if they were old enough to live by the sword, they could die by it as well. She fought, easily deflecting their attacks at first, and although she would have bested any of them individually, together the Lost Boys were a force to be reckoned with, and she was driven back slowly but surely. She would fight off two on one side of her only to be bombarded by attacks from three more on her other side, and the Lost Boys soon had her surrounded and were pulling her to her knees. She continued to thrash around, even after they'd relieved her of her sword and knives, punching and kicking where she could. It wasn't until a boy hit her behind her knees that she finally collapsed, looking up at a boy standing over her with her sword in his hand, pointing it at her throat. She closed her eyes, steeling herself for death at the hands of a child.

Meanwhile, James looked at his enemy with contempt, furious as always over how unfair the situation was. Pan grinned at him arrogantly, fueling the captain's temper.

"Ready to die, Hook?" the boy asked, flying over James' head to avoid his attack.

"Come down here and fight me, you coward!" he roared, racing up toward the wheel to try to level off their distance. Pan attacked, flitting around so that James couldn't quite catch him. They were both expert fighters, and had been playing their deadly game for a very long time, ever since the older man had come to the island, before he'd become James Hook. He hadn't liked Pan from the moment he'd set eyes on him, and vice versa.

They continued to hack at each other, neither doing any real damage until James caught the boy's arm with his hook. Momentarily blinded by pain, Pan dropped to the deck, holding his arm. James took the opportunity to grab onto Peter, laughing darkly. "Now, Peter Pan, you shall meet thy doom..." he whispered, raising his hook for the killing blow. But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that made him pause. Held down by several boys, Mary was on her knees, one of Pan's wretched brats standing over her with a sword in his hand, ready to strike.

James had Pan in his grasp, and it would only take a second to finish him off... but if he did, he would have no time to get to Mary. The rest of the crew were fending off attacks themselves, and didn't notice Mary's peril. Time slowed down around him, giving the whole of the Neverland more of a dream-like feel than usual. James Hook had to choose between killing his mortal enemy and saving the woman he had come to love, and the answer was quite simple.

**I love cliffhangers! Love 'em! **

**I'm so terribly sorry I've let this story slide… But I am doing a rewrite that will have this story within it. So, enjoy this while I write like mad to include some stuff before this about Hook's adolescence.**


End file.
